bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyd
" 'https://twitter.com/disney_promo/status/642437402468986884" is the 9th episode in Season 1 and 9th overall of ''Best Friends Whenever. This is a Monstober spooktacular crossover event. Plot Cyd and Shelby take a bite out of the Big Apple when they use Barry’s new invention to teleport themselves to the NYC Central Park Spooktacular—only to end up trapped in a haunted house with Girl Meets World’s Riley and Lucas (guest stars Rowan Blanchard and Peyton Meyer). Overview The episode begins with Cyd and Shelby discussing their costumes. Shelby is a zombie named Chainsaw Chelsea and Cyd is a cuddle bunny. They said they chooses each other's outfits and Diesel looked cute. Then, Cyd posts a picture of Diesel on the Internet and people say it was inappropriate. Then, Cyd gets a text saying that the New York Centeral Spooktacular is in town and they should attend. After that, Shelby says Cyd will have fear-punching on Halloween and they have the power to time travel not teleport. Then coincidentally, Barry says he obtained the power to teleport. He wants to use the teleport device on Diesel but the girls refuse so he uses it on a kiwi. He wants to go and have a Nobel prize in Sweden by using the teleportation device. He doesn't know if the teleportation machine will work as he used it from the taceon particles from Shake Your Booty. Naldo then gets a tomato and a kiwi in his pants and after Barry leaves, Naldo hits the teleportation machine and the girls teleport to the New York a eternal Spooktacular. Barry then comes back and tells where the girls went and he was concerned. He was angry that they obtained the power to teleport and time travel so Naldo tells him if they can hand out candy at the Marcus' house. Naldo says if he can make Barry scared, Barry will start to like Halloween. Shelby and Cyd arrive at New York Centeral Spooktacular and enter the haunted house. The lights go out and Shelby hugs Riley because she thought Cyd was going to fear-punch her. Cyd actually fear-punches Lucas and after that, they introduce themselves to one another. The scary man, tells them they need to find all five keys to get out of this house or they will be trapped in the haunted house. Everyone starts searching for the keys. They finally find the first key which is in a clock. Barry hands out candy to everyone and Naldo tries to scare Barry by falling his legs off. Barry thinks it's too fake so he doesn't do anything. Next, another clue pops up and it's the bear. The bear chases everyone and Cyd and Shelby escape the haunted house with the new power. Cyd and Shelby then wonder what happened so they go back and try to communicate with Riley & Lucas. None of them seem to hear as they are ghosts so they do signals by forcing Riley and Lucas to know. They think it's all apart of the haunted house and Cyd and Shelby need to step up their game before they find all the keys. After that, Barry sees Naldo strapped to spider webs and Diesel (dressed as a spider) eating dog food. Barry isn't fooled at all. Then, Shelby and Cyd must find a way to communicate with Lucas and Riley. So, they possess them and Riley (possessed by Cyd) is trying to tell Lucas but Lucas doesn't care. Shelby then possesses Lucas and then Shelby tries to open a pickle jar. The two then hug and unpossess out of Riley & Lucas' body. Then, Riley and Lucas feel weird and then they still think it's apart of the Haunted House. Then, the man says they will stay here but he lets them go. Then, Barry finds Naldo being abducted and finds out he just got scared. After that, Shelby and Cyd time travel to the time where Barry said he is going to win a Nobel prize and they wreck the teleportation machine. Shelby and Cyd then tell them they are from the future and that a lot of things happened. The episode ends with Cyd and Shelby seeing a crossover episode of Cuddlebunnies and Chainsaw Chelsea. Cast Main cast *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Recurring cast Special Guest Stars *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar '''Absent cast *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus (mentioned) *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus (mentioned) *Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus (mentioned) Memorable Quotes Trivia * This is the first Halloween episode on the show. * This is the first crossover with Girl Meets World, except with two characters only. * This is part of Disney Channel's Spooktacular weekend featuring two-characters crossovers in each show. * The official "new dimension" of time travel will be discovered in this episode.https://twitter.com/sarah_gnair909/status/642963794864533504 * All the special Monstober shows are combined. * Girl Meets World's Rowan Blanchard and Peyton Meyer guest star in this episode. * Based on the promo the "new dimension" of time travel involves a teleporter, ability to pass through solid object, and the ability to possess people, so in a way, two of the main powers from Nickelodeon's ''Danny Phantom ''is shown in a live-action show. * Riley and Maya left the Spooktacular after the Austin and Ally scene; however it is possible that Lucas and Farkle caught up to them and convinced them to stay longer as they were mentioned to have not arrived yet during that scene. Thus making it possible for this to happen. * Chet & Bret were absent in this episode but were mentioned. * It is revealed Lucas loves cuddle bunnies. * The powers Cyd and Shelby had were temporary. * This episode topped the night with 2.18 million viewers. Videos Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:2015 Category:2015 airing